


Just, Thanks.

by debtdoctor



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: A Voice in The Dark, Gen, Gender-Neutral Runner Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debtdoctor/pseuds/debtdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick word can mean a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just, Thanks.

They check you for bites this time. Not completely unexpected, and you don't blame them- you were gone a long time, and out after dark to boot.

It means you can't run up to the comms shack as fast as you'd like, but Dr. Meyers _had_ said that, last she had heard at least, Sam was still there.

When you knock, you're not even sure it's him that answers. Sam had said, after all, that Janine had been pushing for him to end his shift.

But Sam's in his chair, one foot crossed over his knee, and he's a little surprised to see you. "Oh! Hey Five. Um, well... Glad to see you made it back. Yeah."

"Me too."

You wait a little too long to continue, and you see Sam casting around for something to say.

"Listen," you start, "I just wanted to say... Well, you're probably right; you'd have made a damn terrible engineer. But you make a pretty good comms op."

"Thanks," he says, a smile splitting his face.

"And-" You scratch the back of your head kind of sheepishly. "And, one friend to another, just... Thanks for bringing me home."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little closure. I knew this episode was coming, but there I was, tears streaming while climbing the longest, most weaving staircase known to man.


End file.
